


No Time for Sardines

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Fenrich was always busy planning for his lord to rise above other demons. He’s so busy that when given the opportunity to be with Valvatorez, he rejects it.
Relationships: Akutāre | Axel/Original Male Character(s), Barubatoze | Valvatorez/Fenrihhi | Fenrich
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Kudos: 2





	No Time for Sardines

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "to do (list)". There is always going to be one Valvatorez/Fenrich fic regardless.

The Hades Party was one of the most important parties in all the Netherworld. They had risen against authorities, dethroned the president and saved the Netherworld from Fear the Great. All of this wouldn't have been possible had it not been for the all powerful Valvatorez.

Valvatorez was a strong but humble demon. All the propaganda surrounding him was due to his steward working diligently in the shadows. Once everyone acknowledged who they should bow to, Fenrich's job would be done. The more support Valvatorez had, the easier it would be to create an army and fight against anyone deemed a threat.

Fenrich frowned realizing that what he wanted wouldn't happen anytime soon. Valvatorez had gotten distracted again and it was the other members in the party that had contributed to this. The vampire didn't need anyone, especially that greedy angel who poisoned his mind with thoughts that would derail him from his path to glory. But Fenrich was just one person and he was outnumbered one to four. When Valvatorez ordered him to stand down, he had no choice but to lower his head. And when Fenrich wasn't allowed to be near him, the others swarmed his lord. It was pathetic how much he yearned to be the only one that Valvatorez could rely on.

Even if he had to grudgingly accept that the four nuisances were here to stay, there was another demon that did not deserve to be in Valvatorez's presence, but was not allowed to be happy for how much of a failure he was.

What Fenrich hates more than anything is his jealousy seething through his veins. The girls of the Hades Party don't have anything holding them back from interacting with Valvatorez. Fenrich may have had 400 years to himself, but he still couldn't get the words out no matter how hard he tried. The girls weren't the only ones who angered him. Axel was even worse than the girls and he didn't even have any interest in Valvatorez. No, the problem was how Axel had gotten the attention of the judge of heaven. Valerie Marchen was an angel that you didn't want to make an enemy out of. If Valerie was smart, he should know that Axel was only taking advantage of him. Axel only knew how to use others to get to the top like every other weakling.

Valerie may have been powerful but he had fallen for Axel's façade. That one incident where Valerie descended from the heaven's to lecture Flonne changed his view of demons forever. The judge continued to return to the Netherworld to "check up on things". In reality, he just wanted to interact with Axel and learn why he "didn't fit the stereotype". Fenrich wondered if angel's simply had a different stereotype than proud demons.

Whenever Valerie showed up, Axel straightened himself up. He did what he was ordered to do without question. He made sure to finish it quickly and then leave his time open to be with the one-eyed angel. Once it became clear that Fenrich piled on more work, Valerie suggested that Axel come to Skyworld instead, so he wouldn't be stressed out. It did not matter how much work Axel got if he finished it all. Valvatorez and Emizel were pleased how well the Dark Hero did and never questioned what changed. Fenrich knew and it just made him glare daggers at Axel. The blond demon still cowered in Fenrich's presence but overtime, he started to look at him with pity before leaving.

Fenrich preferred Axel fearing and hating him. Valerie has angelized his personality. Today, he wanted to give Axel hell in front of the judge, but that just wasn't going to happen. Valerie had developed a soft spot after all.

"But I did everything you told me!" Axel shouted. "What more do you want me to do? Valvatorez already gave the okay!"

Fenrich shook his head. "You know damn well how generous Lord Valvatorez is. There is still a list of tasks left and you intend to slack off already."

"No! I did what was needed at the moment. When Valerie leaves, I will continue."

"You can do it now and stop wasting my time."

Axel flinched at the tone, but Valerie stepped in at this point.

"There is no point handing out chores for him when they're not even important," Valerie told him. "Don't bother lying to me. I can read your mind."

That was the worst part about Valerie. He was feared because he had the ability to read minds. That alone made it difficult to approach him. He did a good job because he can smell the bullshit from a mile away.

Fenrich retained his stoic expression as cold eyes reached Valerie's angelic figure. "If you can read my mind, then surely you know how Lord Valvatorez wants things and how I don't appreciate you coming here when we're not done."

The annoying part is insulting Valerie brought out the courage inside of Axel who wasn't going to take the insults.

"You don't like anyone here that doesn't suck up to Valvatorez!" Axel yelled. "Yet, you never lift a finger if those witch hunters show up. Why is it just Valerie you have issues with? Wait, you don't even like Artina!"

Fenrich growled as a response to Axel's outburst. Valerie rolled his single eye, not at all impressed.

"As the judge, I can come and go as I please," Valerie answers. He sticks his hand out in front of Axel as if telling him he'll handle this. "You're just Valvatorez's steward. Unless your lord has issues with me, he'll come to me directly and tell me I'm being a nuisance. However, that will not be an issue. Valvatorez is a kind demon like Axel here. As long as I know my boundaries in his domain, I can stick around. Your lord told you that I presume?"

Valerie was a tough cookie to crack. If he didn't have his psychic powers, it would be easier to convince him to leave. Alas, Fenrich was in a losing battle trying to get rid of the duo that caused his envy.

"I should have you know that I am expecting to have lunch with Valvatorez. Are you going to join us?"

This was the first time Fenrich heard about it. Axel seemed equally surprised. The first thing that came to the werewolf's mind was that the judge was bluffing. Valvatorez would tell him if he was going to speak with someone. If he had any idea what might transpire, he would have made many different plans.

"Your silence makes me think he didn't tell you," Valerie continues. "What a shame."

"...Axel, do not forget your other assignment you have to do," Fenrich growls. Ignoring Valerie was the only thing he could do. The judge will take it as a victory, but he needed to check up with Valvatorez immediately.

"Uh okay…" Axel muttered.

Fenrich stormed off not bothering to look back. Only when he was out of hearing range did Valerie let out a small laugh.

"Valerie...did you lie?" Axel asked.

"Maybe…"

"You're supposed to be an honest angel, but you lied to his face…"

"That mutt needs to get his head out of his ass. That's what you told me."

Axel had nothing to say to that. In fact, he always thought Valerie was too uptight for his own good. That's why he was happy that the judge was willing to spend time with him.

"But, when he finds out he's been duped, he'll come after us again…"

Valerie chuckled. "And that's why we're going back to Skyworld."

The judge had a backup plan in case Fenrich returned to attack them. Unless the demon was accompanied by a high ranking angel, there was no way for someone like Fenrich to get to Skyworld without being labeled a trespasser.

"Just know that you're going to be making me dinner," Valerie added as he started walking toward the dimension guide.

Axel stood up and quickly chased after the older angel. "H-Hey! When did you get to order me around?!"

* * *

Fenrich realized too late that Valerie tricked him. Valvatorez had no meeting with anyone. If he was going to eat, he would eat alone in his room devouring as many sardines as he could. This was a childish side that only a few of his comrades were aware of. His obsession with sardines knew no bounds. Sardines were a substitute for human blood, and while it had kept him going, he didn't like others knowing that he overindulged when he desired more blood than usual. Taking Artina's blood did nothing for him. Angel blood was not human blood after all.

"F-Fenrich? You need something?!" Valvatorez asked in a high pitch tone.

Fenrich sighed in relief. Valvatorez would never do anything behind his back. He was a simpleton.

"No, my lord. I was just checking up on you," Fenrich answers. It was an actual truth, but the vampire wasn't convinced.

"Oh Fenrich. You don't need to lie to me," Valvatorez starts as he stands up. "If you wanted some of the sardines in my stash, you could have told me sooner. I would have opened up another can for you."

"That is not needed my lord…" Fenrich mutters. "I still have plenty of work to do."

"Nonsense! You can take a break! Just one sardine!"

"Unfortunately, I have no time," Fenrich convinces himself more than his lord. _That stupid judge has given me the perfect opportunity to spend time with my lord...but I won't take it. I won't give him the satisfaction of a win..._

"But Fenrich!"

"Excuse me my lord…"

Valerie demonstrated how pathetic Fenrich was being without even trying. The werewolf needed to continue his duties as his lord's steward. He had no time to slack off. Every minute he wasted was another minute that his dreams would be out of reach for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. Fenrich's goal in canon is to have Valvatorez rule all the Netherworlds and not just Hades. I implied in some of my Disgaea 4 fics though that it's simpler than that. Fenrich just wants Valvatorez as a powerful demon that can protect the oppressed species like werewolves. The werewolves are treated poorly by witch hunters and hunted by goblins. No matter how strong Fenrich is, he's not going to get the respect he deserves, so he latches onto Valvatorez.
> 
> 2\. I don't think people understand that Artina giving blood to Valvatorez meant nothing. She's not a human anymore so angel blood isn't going to change a vampire back to their original form. Fenrich in contrast is a werewolf (and has human blood) so if Valvatorez actually took his blood, then he would regain his powers.


End file.
